


Panties

by MidKnight2501



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something else silly I wrote for the Doctor Who/Torchwood porn battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

There’s a long moment after the Doctor rolls over, probably to get off the bed, but Ianto isn’t paying that much attention because Jack is still asleep and warm, and Ianto’s head is sort of killing him. Technology from the far flung future still wasn’t up to dealing with hangovers, and he’s traveling with two nearly indestructible men.

The Doctor sits there, sort of half on and off the bed, until Ianto sleepily stretches and accidently nudges him with his foot, which spurs movement, which spurs consciousness. Especially since the Doctor is saying something.

“Hm?” He says, trying to burrow his head back under the pillow.

“There’s a pair of panties on the floor.” The Doctor points out. He sounds a little startled, maybe confused. It’s enough that Ianto actually rolls over, and Jack rolls over with him. The Captain is less awake, but the way he blankets Ianto’s bare back with heat it more than welcome.

“What?”

The Doctor leans over, totally naked, giving Ianto a show Jack’s probably going to be whining about later, and picks up the offending garment between two fingers. He holds it far out from his body, looking perplexed.

He should. They’re pink. And made of lace, and there’s a little bow in yellow satin over the top of the rear. It’s a good color combination, girly, flirty pink and lemon yellow. He turns the panties so Ianto can see the front, where there are two more lines of ribbon running from where the hips probably would be down to the crotch. It’s very… Leading.

Ianto giggles.

“But where did they come from?” The Doctor asks, turning them once more. From the look on his face the girl’s panties might as well be a new kind of calling card from the Daleks.

“They’re mine.” Jack says, face still buried in the back of Ianto’s neck. Underneath the tiredness there’s a strong hint of amusement.

The Doctor stares for a second, boggling at the lace and ribbons, then looks to Jack. Jack’s naked under the covers, but the long line of his back is bare, as well as one strong arm that’s been thrown around Ianto. He finally shrugs and lets the panties drop.

“Only you.” He mutters and disappears to look for a cup of tea.


End file.
